User talk:DarkestShadow
}} who ever created this website should be assainated Re: walkthrough my walkthrough i am working on my walkthrough! i'm making graphics for them =.= --superlinna 09:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) it'd be nice if you'd tell me that kinda stuff before doing the editing next time. --superlinna 09:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) it's called common courtesy, ok? you don't just move someones stuff without telling them ' and yknow, it would still exist (my walkthrough) because i would just post it elsewhere. ok. thanks. --superlinna 10:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) This is the right section, right? Hey, DS. So I've decided that I'm gonna make a Walkthrough for KH1, but before I go ahead with anything, is the Namespace up? If not, am I able to set up my Walkthrough or is it best if I wait? 08:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, tell me when I should start and what I should name it so it ends up in the right place 09:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) First Post! Woop! Hey!!! 10:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correcto....now ohhh i ask again... MADNESS OR X COMBO??????}} 10:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Here comes the LOOOOOONG stuff...first section translate these...イーヨー and ヴァニタスの思念...second section Xanagram plain......Ax exahrtlses ixtwh xa ocolxufrlu exarht.... and finally Third section, list me 12 unversed, 4 heartless and all of the organisation members(according to rank)....}} 11:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=Half correct, section 3 is ok!!!, however for 2nd section you need to answer that sentence, thirdly the first section, "thoughts of Vanitas" i need a name and finally hows my Halloween talk bubble?}} 11:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, also even though you got it right i found out that Saix is VI while Axel is VII and one more? and if it is here it is.... A basic necessity Killing enemies gives you these You get a trophy for getting a lot of these What am i talking about? }} 11:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hmm really? it worked on me, well it's mainly on timing. Which Iron Imprisioner are you fighting...Keepers of the Arena or Villian's Vendetta?}} 11:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Errrrrr...either way my strategy is mainly on timing your Shotlocks with that Unversed!!!! also you don't get that much of an opportunity to attack facing IV though...really annoying, anywho is Dopp finally getting the hint?}} 10:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey another riddle..... A land of rough terrain A land to which a king A quadrupedal animal is your friend What world am i talking about? }} 11:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=AAAAAaaaaa simbina abamin ingaaaaaa aaaa i was trying to sing the lyrics to Lion King through typing and it didn't work...Correct either way}} 23:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey DS, what's up with what Chitalian8 said in the Walkthrough namespace....i really don't get what he meant...clarify for me...please!!!}} Yeah i know but just for memorysake i keep it......anyways yes i got your message, also i'm thinking of taking a full month off of KH Wiki in August(PA takes it out of me a bit)...you know a month's hiatus if you will. 02:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|sad=Hey DS, I'm taking my hiatus now, so can you keep an eye out for my userpage etc.. for the next 2 weeks and can you also pass this message onto FinalRest as well....thanks!!!!!(STUPID EXAMS!!!!!) anyways see ya on the 18th!!!!}} 07:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ehhh i read the thing you said to FinalRest about moving everything to userspace then into walkthrough space, and since i'll be gone....err do you mind once you "Moved" yours...you can move my stuff as well, also these terms are starting to get me confused.... :S}} 08:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|prize=Gaaa almost forgot Congrats on Killing Iron Imprisioner III and IV!!!}} 08:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Your up to him already!!!, hmm depends which commands you got on Terra...list them?}} 08:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok first get yourself 2 Curaga's, keep Arc Solum if you want but Quake is better, Hmm get Renewal Block and better Shotlock go for Bio Barrage or Lightning Ray, Thundaga's(you pick how much).One big tip is when he tries Ultima Cannon on you you use your own Shotlock so that you'll become invincible and maybe damage him at the same time. Hmm him Meteor attack is tricky, use Vanish to make the meteor's miss you. and finally guard when he does dark Volley and the damage will go to him not you, Terra-Xehanort is a tricky boss compared to the rest(except Unknown and Remnant :S), hope it helps, and also you blocked a guy, well it was your walkthrough.... and finally this is not a strategy it's just tips and advice that also helped me, also because i killed Terra-Xehanort alot of times... ok i'm saying too much.....Ok hope my tips help!!!! }} 08:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok since the other bubble was too big i made another one, just one more thing i need to say, while i'm gone try my trials here}} 08:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|surprised=eeeee which one, the tips or the trials or both?}} 08:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=I'll be here to chat if you wanna talk(However PA is closed so no riddles thanks), but tomorrow i will fully start my hiatus, so chat with me if you want...}} 08:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=I've tried logging into IRC but it kept saying your not logged on, so i got know idea how to get into there...Help please? }} 08:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=I'm in, chat?}} 08:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=What the... no typey i can't type?}} 07:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey DS.......chatty time, i'm in IRC...}} 01:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Where's me walkthrough links gone to?}} |time=''Let me ease your pain. Heavenward! '' } |text=Hey DS, this is LegendAqua. Just wanted to give you this talk bubble for helping me out for all those times.... and for being such a great friend. }} 23:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=IRC im in.........sorry for the wait...}} 07:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC)|chat=IRC?}} IRC?..... Question Hey do you know anybody who can make talk bubbles on a wiki I have? Chihuahuaboy 22:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Link http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Story_fans_Wiki Chihuahuaboy 23:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Bye for a while